For example, in a wireless terminal apparatus and a method of searching base stations disclosed in Patent Document 1, either an active scanning method or a passive scanning method is selected according to conditions and the relationship between predetermined scanning factors and a belonging state, and the selected scanning method is performed. In addition, it is possible to set either one of scanning factors to be enabled.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open patent publication No. 2005-12539